Drunk
by LittleCheshireKitten
Summary: Soda can't remember a time when he saw Darry drunk. But when he does, laughs turn into moans and heads go lower than they should.


It wasn't often that Darrel Curtis got drunk. It was even less often that he drank in front of his brothers. He had too much responsibility in the family to ever drink or smoke or do anything like that, even as it was a fairly frequent thing for most of the gang. It seemed best that way too. Darry wasn't ever predictable when he was intoxicated. Too many times in his past had he made mistakes that he couldn't remember over the pounding in his head the next day.

But it was the weekend, and a rough week had preceded it. Most weeks were the same as the last, but even then, it wore him out. Ponyboy wasn't around, and Darry should be worried. It was late after all, but he was drunk off his ass, and there wasn't a thought in his mind about his baby brother anymore.

Though, Sodapop was home, surprisingly. His cancelled plans left him without much to do but watch Darry fumble around, and that was fun enough. The house wasn't so loud now, the blonde noticed as he ran a hand through his hair, it was seldom ever this quiet, not unless one of them was sick or something serious had happened. But it was a peaceful kind of quiet, but only until the realization that it was a night home with his drunken brother, and he didn't feel the need to drink any himself.

Soda contemplated going out, even if Steve was too busy to go with him. But Soda then figured that it wouldn't be too bad to see exactly why Darry didn't like being drunk. But he still hadn't found out. That was until Darry stood himself in front of Soda, leaning into him. Soda had to laugh at that, trying to nudge Darry off, though the older brother didn't yield, opting to nuzzle at Soda's neck instead. It was a familiar feeling, being close to his brother, but it wasn't similar to any way that Darry had touched him before.

Neither of the boys had grasped the fact that suddenly, nuzzles became kisses and laughs became less frequent. Soda didn't know what to do at that point. Suppose Darry had mistaken him for a girl? Soda had to grin at the thought, until he found himself moaning quietly. Soda had tried to shake it off. He had only been caught up in what was happening, but now Soda tried to mind who was doing it. This was going too far for the two of them, Sodapop had decided. As Darry kissed and sucked his way down Soda's throat, it became more of a problem. But Darry didn't relent.

"Ah, quit it Darry," Sodapop tried to pull away, "Come on, now,"

Either Darry didn't hear or he just didn't quite care. He ran a hand down Soda's chest, and lower still. Soda tried to protest, but it became increasingly difficult to want to stop. Verbally, Soda was silent, getting caught up again as he promised himself he wouldn't. He shifted slightly, as if it would get Darry off of him. Darry began to move his hand, rubbing Soda whose breaths became heavier,  
>"Nn..No, Darry, sto-"<p>

But the hand pressed harder still. In spite of himself, Soda was painfully hard. It was then that Darry's mouth left Soda's neck, gradually moving until he was on his knees. In that moment, Sodapop figured he should have stopped it there. But still, in that moment, the heat building up at the bottom of his stomach wouldn't let that happen. Soda's mind clouded with lust as his jeans were unbuttoned, and he was taken into Darry's mouth. The warm pressure on his length was overwhelming. Soda's hand quickly found the counter to keep his legs from failing under the pleasure.

It wasn't the first time that someone's mouth had found its way lower than it should, but none of those times felt anything like this. The feeling was explosive, shooting through his body, and Soda thought he'd cum in a second, but he forced himself to live in the pleasure making use of the moment he'd not likely get again. Soda knew his brother was handsome, but looking down on him like this, Soda swore Darry had looked absolutely gorgeous.

Soda bit his lip, reveling in the feeling of Darry gently sucking on his member, running his tongue along the underside. Some thoughts would cross his mind, but he had forcefully kept them back, just until he finished, Soda told himself. It was selfish, and Sodapop was sure Darry wasn't thinking too clearly, but Soda couldn't have made himself push his brother away if he wanted to.

Moving his head up and down, Darry's hands found his brother's prominent hipbones, and Soda's other hand rested on Darry's head. Running his fingers through Darry's hair, he didn't dare force himself into Darry's mouth, suppressing the overwhelming urge to do so. Darry's tongue swirled around the head of Soda's cock, eliciting a moan louder than previously thought possible. Darry continued to flick his tongue around the tip, making Soda squirm, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure. He was about to tip over the edge. But the sound of the door opening was unmistakable. Sodapop's eyes opened slightly, though his face was still pained in his need for release.

And so, the youngest brother stepped in. Soda's heart raced faster, if it was possible, and he was almost positive it wasn't, but Darry had no intention of stopping. Soda's eyes widened as he blushed profusely, Ponyboy soon mirroring the expression,  
>"Pony! Oh, don't look, shut your eyes!"<p>

By then it was too late. Not a moment later, Soda's hips arched forward as he came with a hitch of his breath and a crude moan. Soda's arms shook ashe tried to catch his breath. Nothing masked the atmosphere of shock. For a minute, no one said anything, but there wasn't a negative reaction swallowed, not yet off his knees. He turned to look up at Pony through lashes that seemed too pretty to be his.


End file.
